The Monster I Have Become
by Kinn Kyougoku
Summary: This is the story of Kin when he became a ghoul, can't really say much else at the moment.
1. A Mere Prologue

-{Prologue}-

I..I couldn't believe it. This is the worst thing that could happen! Why, why me?! I stared at myself, dismayed at what I _was_ no I became. This _thing_ was never apart of me until now..I can't let ambition take control...God Help Me! I was trying my hardest to not black out. I felt the hunger, the sheer desire for flesh, it overwhelmed me. I wanted it, no _**nee**_ -NO I must control myself there must be another way-I will find another way. I had gone nearly five days now maybe six without food, but I was fine besides you know, wanting to eat everyone I see. And the _other_ side effects but I could handle them. I needed food though, I threw up nearly everything from Mac and Cheese to my personal favorite; Cheeseburgers. It didn't matter, all of my favorite foods kept disagreeing with my stomach. I knew what I had become but I won't let it end my life. I wasn't wrong. It just changed it, changed it to a living hell. I..I've had enough. I'm giving in. This is where it starts, no going back..

It was great,amazing. I understood it was wrong but I just didn't care! For once I wasn't hungry, not wanting to eat my friends. I can't tell anyone. I wouldn't know what they'd do. Ah yes it was great, something I wouldn't mind doing agai..NO I won't ever do it again. I needed help, and I needed it now. I decided to bring the topic up to one of my friends, one who might understand all of this but, I couldn't find him. It made no sense whatsoever. It wasn't until I got that I figured out what happened...

I had been home for a while just kicking back, relaxing, resisting temptations of hunger when a news article caught my attention;

"Local Teen's Arm Found; Suspected Ghoul Attack"

I..I tortured my friend before I ate him alive.. The memories came flooding back, recalling every tedious thing I did to him.. All to a friend that was there when I needed.

* * *

 ** _I AM A MONSTER._**


	2. Damn, Was It Fun

It's been about a week since I - uh - found out what I was. I wasn't even sure how it happened, and it was going to drive me insane until I was able to figure it out. Then there was the hunger... it made my emotions and thoughts slowly fade away, as if I wasn't me anymore. It wasn't fun. I pretty much hadn't been going to school anymore, and my mother was dead. I was alright in class, laziness was the biggest issue. I _had_ a love life, but I didn't make any move on anyone. It's way too late for that now. I decided I was going to go for a walk and calm down. I stepped out, closed my door a headed toward wherever.

I walked aimlessly for a few hours, and I finally got tired and decided to stop at the closest place. A coffee shop, which I didn't expect much. I hated coffee, but yet here I was. A rather cute looking waitress approached me and asked for my order.  
"Hmm, I'll take a sandwich." I responded. She looked kinda sad, and I felt bad,"And a coffee I guess." Her face kept the sadness but with a faked smile responded,  
"Alright, it'll ready in about five minutes." She went back behind the counter and in a few minutes my food and coffee came out. I thanked her and went to eat my food. A bite of the sandwich and I knew I was screwed. I instinctively went to drink my coffee, my drink, to force down my sandwich. To my surprise the coffee tasted alright. I decided to take another bite of my sandwich, and a large on at that. Bad idea, I had to sprint to the bathroom, rush to the nearest stall and I vomited.

After about ten minutes I stopped vomiting and started to leave the bathroom. The moment I stepped out I realized it was night. I was only 5:00 when I got there. Dazed, I took a few more steps out, and got tackled by the same waitress. He eyes were filled with a blood lust, but most importantly her eyes were that of a ghoul. She looked like she were going to kill me, her kagune had been drawn and ready. It looked as if she had three crimson tails. Now that I saw her face up close, she looked _really_ cute. What weird things to thing about with someone about to kill you.  
"You gotta lot of nerve showing up here."she sounded as if she knew me. I realized how hungry I was just in that moment.  
"I don't even know you though.." I responded, confused and hungry.  
"Wow, the only other ghoul at your school - that you've been skipping I should say - doesn't remember me." Her tone sounded a lot more...sincere.  
"W-what the h-hell?" This isn't good, I'm starting to stutter. She was started to show signs of interest. Heh, easy prey, i'll kill her soothe this pain and that'll be tha- **NO!** She was trying to talk to me and her I was plotting her death. Gosh, am I hungry. She explained that I had always ignored her and she hated me for it, still, it made no sense. She showed a sign of weakness, then it all went to hell. In the process of seconds I had my kagune around my arm, in the form of a sword-like object. I quickly removed her head. There was blood everywhere. My heart took over. I bit into her shoulder and made my way down her right arm. It tasted oddly amazing, better than what I thought was the taste of human. Was I a cannibal? Maybe. It just didn't matter anymore. _Survival of the Fittest,_ I kept telling myself.

When I was done, there was no body left over, just blood. I broke down and started crying. What I had done caught up with me. I had killed an innocent woman. I decided to leave through the back, leave the employee's _this_ mess. I went home as quickly as I could and continued to cry. I felt horrible. but there was a small part of me, just a small part that said

 **Damn was it fun.**

* * *

Kinn here, and yes this isn't the original second chapter. I just didn't like what I did with it. So, enjoy this. Sorry I was gone for so long.


End file.
